Burning Celestial Power!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures of the fire trio in Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Twelve Stars. To activate the transformation, the Cures need to scan their Constellation Coord Cards into their CureMos. List of Sequences *Cure Skylight - Episode 1 *Cure Rosalina - Episode 4 *Cure Wizard I - Episode 21 *Cure Wizard II - Episode 32 *All - Episode 36 Sequences :Every girl has to activate their CureMos. Then, they scan their Constellation Cards into their CureMos and a zodiac sign appears on the screen, making them raise their phones in the air and call out the Transformation Phrase. Akari to Cure Skylight First, her CureMo appears in a pink background then she scans her Constellation Coord Cards one by one, making an Aries zodiac sign appear on the screen then she cries out the transformation phrase. Her body is covered by a white light. Then she jumps into a pinkish white tornado and her hair becomes longer and lighter. She flies in the storm and her whole body appears to be covered in her Diamond Aries Coord. The breeze around her arms disappear and the gloves from the Diamond Aries One-piece appear but colored pink. Then the Diamond Aries Pumps appear the same way also colored pink. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her CureMo at her belt and does her Speech. Juri to Cure Rosalina First, her CureMo appears in a red background then she scans her Constellation Coord Cards one by one, making a Leo zodiac sign appear on the screen then she cries out the transformation phrase. Her body is covered by a crimson light. Then the red rose petals come towards her. She starts to spin as her whole body is covered in rose petals. Her hair becomes longer. The petals around her arms disappear and the arm warmers from the Peridot Leo One-piece are shown colored red. Then the Peridot Leo Boots appear the same way also colored red. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. At last, she puts her CureMo at her belt and does her Speech. Arisa to Cure Wizard I First, her CureMo appears in an orange background then she scans her Constellation Coord Cards one by one, making a Sagittarius zodiac sign appear on the screen then she cries out the transformation phrase. Then, Arisa appears in front of huge hourglass. She gets covered by a lot of sand from the hour glass. After some time, the sand disappears and the Turquoise Sagittarius Coord appears. Then her Constellation Coord changes color from light green to orange, her belt and the golden heart at the belt appear. After this, her lime hair begins to shine in a light blue color and becomes longer and her hair color changed to blonde. Her hair gets tied into two twintails. At last, she puts her CureMo on her belt. Then Cure Wizard does her Speech. Kokone to Cure Wizard II First, her CureMo appears in an orange background then she scans her Constellation Coord Cards one by one, making a Sagittarius zodiac sign appear on the screen then she cries out the transformation phrase. Then, Kokone appears in front of huge hourglass. She gets covered by a lot of sand from the hour glass. After some time, the sand disappears and the Turquoise Sagittarius Coord appears. Then her Constellation Coord changes color from light green to orange, her belt and the golden heart at the belt appear. After this, her lime hair begins to shine in a light blue color and becomes longer and her hair color changed to blonde. Her hair gets tied into two twintails. At last, she puts her CureMo on her belt. Then Cure Wizard does her Speech. Speech Japanese All: バーニングセレスティアルパワー！ Cure Skylight: 燃え上がる牡羊の死者！キュアスカイライト！ Cure Rosalina: 炸裂の獅子の死者！キュアロッサリーナ！ Cure Wizard: 輝いてる射手の死者！キュアウィザード！ Cure Skylight: 火炎の魂をつかめる者！ Cures Rosalina and Wizard: 果てなき火災スピリッツ！ All: 我ら炎のプリキュア！ Romanization All: Bāningu Seresutiaru Pawā! Cure Skylight: Moeagaru hitsuji no shisha! Kyua Sukairaito! Cure Rosalina: Sakuretsu no shishi no shisha! Kyua Rossarīna! Cure Wizard: Kagayaiteru ite no shisha! Kyua U~izādo! Cure Skylight: Kaen no tamashī wo tsukameru mono! Cures Rosalina and Wizard: Hatenaki Kasai Supirittsu! All: Warera Honō no Purikyua! Translation All: Burning Celestial Power! Cure Skylight: Emissary of the burning Aries! Cure Skylight! Cure Rosalina: Emissary of the blazing Leo! Cure Rosalina! Cure Wizard: Emissary of the shining Sagittarius! Cure Wizard! Cure Skylight: The ones who carry the souls of the flame! Cures Rosalina and Wizard: Endless Fire Spirits! All: We Are the Flame Pretty Cure! Category:APC Category:Aikatsu! Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Twelve Stars Transformation Phrases